


Loving a Lemon

by bright73



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lemon in heat.</p><p>Beta'd by Roseweare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Lemon

The cell phone went off again and she reflexively checked who the caller was. Just in case Joshua or Original Cindy needed something. She swore heartily when she saw the number on the display, he had found her again. Didn't the man understand? Was he truly that thick? She would not endanger him further, what she had brought him through up till two weeks ago was enough. Standing there, watching Joshua's flag sway high over them, signaling to the world who and what they were had made her understand. They might be in the open, but they were still living in hiding. Most of them, because you don't change the fact that they we're not human in the strictest of senses. They would never be. The were human cocktails, fruits of sick minds competing with nature, pledging to the age-old myth of the super-human. They had failed on so many levels. And the fruits of the dream was left behind to pay the price.

She hadn't talked to him since that day, when she stood there, watching the flag move, like caressed by the wind. And she knew that gloved holding of hands wasn't enough for her. It would never be. And that was all that was permitted.

'Fenced by a virus, fenced by my creator. Killer of loved ones'. The thought had festered in her for so long, and right then and there, with the warmth of his hand, the smile on his face as he looked up, she just couldn't take it any longer. The right thing was to break up, like she had done before. Only he wouldn't listen. This time he'd have to, she'd just forget herself to forget. She'd assassinate the emotions that stirred in her at the mere thought of him. She'd wipe him out of her existence.

So she ran, tossing the pager in the pool of toxic slime gathering outside their secret gateway to Terminal City. That night she had spent wandering Sector 3 and 2, far away from the usual places. Looking for something, something that would make a difference. But Original Cindy had found her and threatened to smack her into next year if she didn't get her sense back . And her boo was right, she had responsibilities, to Joshua, the nomalies and Alec. And to her boo. She had done exactly what Zack had told her never to do, make herself vulnerable. And it hurt.

But she couldn't ponder on that now, the day was over and she'd have to lock herself into the bathroom and have Original Cindy stay on watch. Just seeing Logan's number on the display had made her hormones stir and send her sweating. She needed to be locked up right now, with her boo whacking her hard at the first sign of catty-freaking-cravings.

Trudging up the stairs she sniffed the air. Something was cooking.

 

 

Original Cindy looked like she had scored three times in a row when she opened the door for Max. And the meal had a familiar scent, a scent of cinnamon and garlic, heavenly mixed in a way only one person managed to pull through.

Max's jaw dropped and her boo pulled her inside while she; the transgenic killing-machine seemed paralyzed. When Original Cindy dead-bolted the door Max turned to face her: "You-"

"Yeah boo," Original Cindy cut her off, "nice to see you too, how was work dahlin'?" Original Cindy flashed a sarcastic grin, mimicking Normal's voice in words that would never come out of his mouth. "Well, don't stand there, dinner's a cookin', bip bip bip!"

"You..." Max tried again, listening into the kitchen for signs that he was there. Maybe she was just imagining things. Had her current state brought her olfactory hallucinations too? Because there was this scent, this all too familiar, nearly unnoticeable but acutely arousing scent of male seeping through the onslaught of mashed potatoes with a trace of garlic and cinnamon. A scent that made her loins warm.

"I know, I know, left early, had things to do." Original Cindy wrapped her arm around Max's neck and steered her into the kitchen, sing-songing some wise tale as she walked.

And there he stood, leaning on the counter, arms crossed over his chest. Eyes peering over the rim of his glasses. The characteristic small teasing smile instantly sending her into shivers. Shivers that ran through her body at his soft: "Hey stranger."

She couldn't move. Her transgenic cocktail seemed to fail her utterly the moment she needed it most. What she should have done was barge out, slam the door shut behind her, take the first shuttle out of Seattle, out of the US, run to the end of the world and never turn back.

Instead she drank him in, the lanky figure, the legs showing the effect of Joshua's stemcells, steady and strong as he moved away from the counter and took a tentative step forward, to her. She let out a whimper and Original Cindy hushed her; "Max, chill out. It's not..."

"You let him in?" Her words were intentioned to sound like a reprimand, but came out like a soft wistful whisper while her eyes took in the figure of Logan Cale. He spoke her name, like he'd speak to a frightened animal, affirming his hon-hostility with the sound.

It exploded right into her core, ripping down her walls, shredding her determinations, exposing her totally. How she hated herself for it. She practically felt her claws fold out, ready to dig into his flesh and ravage him, all for her pleasure.

"No," she let out, "I'm through with you. If the world ends tomorrow I won't do whatever you want me to do. I'm through, finito!"

"Boo," Cindy said from behind her, "you better listen to the man!"

He closed the distance between them so fast she didn't have a chance to anticipate the next move. And his hand closed around her wrist in a second, holding firm, heat radiating from the grip right into her revved up core. All the cells in her body went on a tingling loop, colliding with each other and the heat increased instantly. She took a deep breath of air, her head swirling at his unthinkable gesture. Then he finished his move and drew her to him, closer than she had ever been before. Close enough to sense his muscles play under the layer of cloth. Feeling his breath on her neck and his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer still; she wondered if she was dreaming. She'd dream like this if in heat, but when did she fall asleep?

"Max, I have antibodies, I just found out. Can't believe I missed the obvious."

"Uh?"

"Listen to the man, boo," Original Cindy spoke, "the dealio is done and over with. But I ain't leavin' here until I get some o' the culinary masterpiece. You two can do the horizontal tango after I get mine. Dang, that sure didn't come out right, I mean I need to get my teeth sunk into that chicken before I leave and any other thought you had you can just wipe out."

Logan smiled at the tirade and kept his eyes on Max's face. "Max, I just tapped into the lab and found out I was a hazard because my bloodstream is riddled with a strange virus."

Max did the silent count-down, he'd fall in five seconds. "Call the paramedics!" she said curtly in Original Cindy's direction, grabbing onto his sleeves to slow his imminent fall. "And Joshua! Get a hold of Joshua!"

"Max, listen! Joshua's transfusion, remember? It gave me both his antibodies and stemcells, and it's functioning. I just went to the hospital for a check-up and the re-growth is final and no auto-immune reaction. Joshua's blood must have been more compatible with my DNA."

"Well I just knew there was a dog in every man," Original Cindy remarked, "but nevertheless, my finger's still on the number, just in case."

For a moment Logan's eyes left Max just to cast a dagger in Original Cindy's direction. Then they returned, confident. "Max, it's over, I am now a proud member of the once wanted by CDC. I tapped in and found my lab results, I'm riddled with your virus, Max. And not one symptom. It's really simple Max. Joshua's blood served as inoculation. I just never thought about it." He chuckled amused, "CDC and Metro has a lot of files missing right now."

She stared up into his eyes, a part wishing she'd wake up from this strange dream, another wishing to give in and let it take her. Her sense of reality shaken. "That simple? It can't be!"

"It usually is, Max."

She felt him smile against her hair when he hugged her close. She breathed him in, filled her lungs with the scent of Logan. Loaded with pheromones that made her body tremble and her reasoning sink to the gutter-level.

"You okay?" he asked her, pulling back to watch her. Eyes clouding with concern. "Max?"

All she saw was his lips moving, the line of his adorable nose and the delicious contour of his cheekbone. Her hand moved to feel the line of his chin, the skin that emanated a soft scent of pure male. He closed his eyes to a slit and smiled as her hand ran up his cheek, into his hair. Her hips curved into his as he bent down and kissed her lips lightly.

He wasn't falling and she growled deep in her throat in response to the body pressed to hers.

"Break it up!" The voice exploded into her ear and a strong hand grabbed her hair. "Now boo, or I'll put the smack down on ya!"

"What?" Logan pulled back.

"I know that face," Original Cindy declared, "and I need to have a chatty with home-girl here. You just stay put, it's too late to keel over dead right now, coz me and boo will be in there, having a think-over."

"Huh?" Logan stood at his post, brow wrinkled in confusion. Max looked hungrily at the man. The adorable crease he always got when thinking hard making her want to do unspeakably dirty deeds with him.

"Just stir or do som'thin' kitcheny meanwhile," Original Cindy urged. "Move!" she ordered, hauling Max to the bathroom with a strong grip on the faux leather jacket that seemed to be melting from Max's surging heat.

"Now boo, spill!" Original Cindy shoved Max to sit on the stool, burying her eyes into Max's. "It's that estro-bitch-thing again, right?"

The trance lifted and Max hid her face in her sweaty palms. "Big time," she winced.

"I should'a known," Original Cindy rolled her eyes. "Now what I wanna know is; is it safe to leave the two of you alone here? I mean I won't wander in tomorrow and find a used up man's remains sprawled over my kitchen floor or anythin', will I? Coz that would be a bitch to explain to the creep on the second floor, and he's lookin' to get us kicked anyhow, boo."

"What?" Max snapped, "we're not even like..."

"Stop right there girlie, or I'll put the smack down on you!" Original Cindy warned. "By the look of you two and considerin' the time you've been brewin', I just ain't exactly a hundred sure one of you's not gonna keel from pure unresolved tension or buy it when you finally get to it. And I'm bettin' your transgenic ass it won't be you.."

Max sighed and rested her forehead on the cool porcelain sink: "No, I can't let it happen. Like this I'm a pathetic rag of stirring hormones with no sense of perspective at all. Right now for instance, I'm not even sure if I'm dreaming or not."

Original Cindy pinched her hard.

"Ouch!" Max glared at her roomie's leering face.

"See, no dream, the boy is out there wanting some hot monkey lovin'. Question is, you prepared? Coz I ain't sharing this place with no little hellion screaming his lungs out at 4 a.m."

"What?"

"Protection, girl! You got protection? That one is of the three-legged gender and that third leg can get a girl in mighty troubles."

"Boo, my last trip to Manticore took care of that, for exactly 3 years more if I recall right," Max sneered. "Seems they didn't want me to breed with anybody than the slightly sociopath X5 I'm forced to baby-sit on occasion." That's not the problem, I just can't go off on him like I do when in heat."

"Maybe I should stay and watch," Original Cindy laughed, "this is sounding intrestin'."

"Zip it," Max winced, "I can't do this, I think I'll take the high road outta here. "

"No boo, no high-tailing it out the window. Told you the creep is looking to put our asses out on the street. Playin' Spider woman ain't the thing to do." Gripping Max's collar she yanked her to her feet, looking steadily at her, finally nodding, content. "Ok, here's the dealio; I'm gonna sit down and have a nice civilized dinner without any groping or drooling from your part. When I'm satisfied that no dangerous behavior is going on I'll drag my things over to Logan's and camp there tonight. I'm just warning you, the man told me Alec's moved back in there so if he shows up at work with a black eye, it was me shutting him up. And if that won't work I'm draggin' my ass back here and I don't, I repeat, don't wanna stumble over the two of you doin' the wild thing hanging out of a window or anytin'. Clear?"

"Crystal." Max nodded, "but just for clarity, what is 'dangerous behavior' exactly?"

"Try 'let's get to Vegas an' get married', that'll force me to drag your sorry ass over to Logan's, well I mean Alec's, damned this is all too complicated. " Original Cindy muttered and shoved Max out the door.

She was unable to concentrate on anything but Logan sitting across from her, nimble fingers on the silverware, low voice in a half-hearted conversation with Original Cindy.

Her boo watched her sternly while she gulped down her first serving and remained transfixed by the movement of shoulders, the grip on the glass, glances over the table, sweeping over her like a ray of hot sun on naked skin. Smiles exchanged in silence, fingers itching to stroke and caress. When their knees touched under the table Max groaned and had to feign a coughing fit. Original Cindy watched her with arched eyebrows.

"Alrighty peeps, I've had it, I just can't take this heat any longer. It's getting' to me and I ain't even playing with your team. Hand me those keys Logan and I'll be out. Just a warning , if Alec is bumping someone I'm back here in 4 hours, see to it you're at least outta the kitchen by then, will ya?"

Logan cracked an embarrassed smile. "We'll just tidy up and have a talk, you can stay here if you - "

Max threw a desperate glance in Original Cindy's direction.

"Boo, man's just slippin' into the whole be nice small talk routine. That's what you get with a repressed college boy like 'im. I'm outta here and in the worst case scenario I'll just have to find a blanket of my own. Like said, this dealio is highly contagious, need a long walk to cool my jets. And Logan, treat my girl nice! If you don't, I'm gonna whip your waspy ass somethin' fierce."

With a wink she was gone and Max sobered up instantly. Her body was on overheat but her mind was on 'howthehelldidIgetintothis?' This was Logan, and everything had suddenly changed. They needed to talk, figure things out and all she could think of was jumping his bones and leave him panting on the floor. Logan. Whom she'd have to face afterwards. Logan living with big mouthed Alec. Logan that could, if things went sour in the end, use everything he knew against her. And tonight he might learn something new. Logan, whom she'd dreamed of, fantasized about and daydreamed of. And now, facing the possibilities she froze.

She rose from the table, not knowing where to go but unable to stay still.

"Max?"

He was behind her, so close she felt his bodyheat.

"What's wrong?"

"I think you were a little heavy on the garlic this time. Hope the Manticore blood didn't play havoc with your cooking skills. Coz they sure didn't have any Haute Cuicine genomes if memory serves me right. And if they did, nobody seemed to know how to make it function properly." She tried desperately to get back to the teasing relationship they'd nurtured for so long.

"You okay?"

A hand on her shoulder made her turn.

"You're... in heat?" He looked at her, eyes unflinching.

Sometimes she forgot how easily he read her. He must have known all along. "Yes," she lowered her eyes, "and I hate it. I don't want you to see me..."

"Max, it's all right. I told you so. And I'm here."

"I'm pathetic," she remarked, "I'm a heap of wandering estrogen needing to get laid."

He laughed and wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her to his chest. "You got a way with words," he spoke into her ear. Close enough to make her instinctively shut her eyes and lean into his warmth. Rubbing herself on him.

"And I'm right here." He spoke the words silently. Titling his head to gauge her reaction.

She moaned when his lips pressed to hers, grabbing him when their tongues met. He leaned in and pressed her back to the fridge. She replied by kissing him with a hunger she never had experienced before, not quite. It was feverish and acute, just like before, yet everything was different. It was like a drug and she was a willing addict. His lips were demanding and his body ready for her. She broke their heavy groping off just long enough to remove his glasses and lay them atop the fridge. Then she dived in on him again. She wanted to wrap herself around him, devour him and imprint him forever in the synapses working on overload. Her clothes were in total disarray by now, much like her life. The thought had her draw a shivering breath.

"Logan, stop!" she panted and pushed him away from her.

"What?" he peered at her, short of breath.

"I don't want you to 'help' me like this! I, I can't do this!"

"Max? What the? Please let's not mess this time up too. You know what happened last time. Something might happen and I'll lose you, I can't live with that. I can't live on a dream. Let's just make love and help each other. I want you. Feels like I've been wanting you forever."

His face was close to hers when he spoke in a low voice, the voice that ignited every cell in her body.

"It's not right!"

Brusquely he let go of her. Turning his back on her. "Or I'm not right?"

"Logan!"

"Which is it Max? It's not right or I'm not right?"

"Shut up!" she barked at his back. "It's always about you isn't it? It's not right because - because I don't want you to see me like this." Her cheeks got hot and she felt tears in her eyes. Why was it easier to do it with a complete stranger? Jump a guy's bones and then be done with it, the urge gone and life back to normal. Repent and remorse plaguing for a while, then put the whole thing behind her. Until the next time. But Logan? Logan would see her need, a need so strong it scared even her.

"Logan, there are always consequences in a relationship. And we don't know what they are. You know my brain has some faulty wiring. Who knows what else is wrong? I'm a lemon, remember?"

"Or just plain old scared."

She stared at his back. The words hurtfully true. His eyes could turn austere at times when he was mad and fought hard to keep that anger in a tight grip. Or when he decided to hide behind the feigned coolness and his eyes turned a steely gray. She wondered if he bore that gaze right now.

He looked down to the floor, shoulders tensing as if he was gathering strength for the final move. "Max, death is always the ultimate consequence of living. I don't wanna die not ever having loved you. It's as grim and as simple as that."

He turned back to look at her. Standing a few steps away and watching her in silence. She couldn't stomach to meet his gaze.

"Max, I saw you dead. I watched you die and didn't get the words out of me before you were gone. I told you, it was like someone took my spine and crushed me to a spot on the linoleum. It was worse than losing my legs, it was worse than anything I've experienced before. I've seen loss. There's nothing I can see or experience that will scare me more than that night I watched you die while I held you. Nothing will be worse than that. Except losing you again, not taking the chance when I have you here within my reach. I've lost you too many times already."

She flung herself into his arms, tears running down her cheek. "I watched you laid up in hospital because of me, Logan. Far too many times. I've watched you fight yourself just to be the man you already are just because your legs didn't work you thought you were less. I've hurt everybody I've let close in so many ways. I'm poison."

"Max, don't."

She didn't heed. "I've watched you sitting across the table, unable to kiss or even touch you. If we make love and something happens and we can't ever be close again I couldn't stand it. Can't you understand that? It's not before you have something you can truly lose it and with my track record I will lose you. I know I will."

He rocked her in his arms: "I can't promise I'll always be the man you need, I can't even promise I'll be able to walk tomorrow. But what I can promise is that I'll love you tonight, until you can't take any more. And tomorrow too, with the grace of God or whatever deity there is. After that Max, what happens is anybody's guess. All that we ever will have is right here and now."

"I know," she said, "but I want more."

He ran a hand through her hair, kissing her sweaty brow: "and I'm offering whatever I can." He promised before their lips met in a heated kiss.

 

 

The kiss was enough to make her knees wobble and pull down the last of her defenses. And she took the plunge. Jumped off from the deep end and let her hands wander back in under his shirt, peeling it off him, opening the zipper and feeling him in her hands. Hot and eager, skin burning under her palms. And she stopped thinking as her feline side ripped the clothes off him and purred at the sight.

He smiled broadly before sinking to his knees, slowly reciprocating her earlier moves. Meticulous as ever. Running his hands over her curves, defining her with his skillful touch. Peeling each layer of cloth off her, until she was leaning naked onto the cool surface of the refrigerator. Her hands buried in his hair, messing it up as he kissed every inch of her hot flesh.

His scruffy beard tickled her inner thigh when he worked his way up, making her groan out loud. Teeth nipping gently at the soft skin before he reached his goal. When he did, curses and moans slipped out of her in a lingering wail. But he continued teasing her without mercy and her nails dug into his shoulders while her body arched in trembling anticipation.

He took her to the edge and pulled back. Steadying her hips against the cool refrigerator he looked up to her face. A predatory look in the eyes, like he was fighting hard to hold back the primal instinct to push hard and deep into her. The prospect of it gave her goose-bumps.

"You're evil," she panted. Dwelling in pre-orgasmic bliss she jerked her hips against his grip. "Please!"

It didn't take much for her to hit the first wave. A swirl of the tongue, a gentle suction and she was a goner. She slammed her fist against the cool metal of the door and arched to his mouth when she leaped over the edge. Her instinctive verbal expression was a silly citation from any x-rated magazine in post-pulse Seattle; "Oh, fuck!"

Logan smiled and let her slide down to the floor. "I'm not done yet." He murmured close to her ear. "Not ever."

The raspy promise had her hair stand on end. The thrill of being submissive was totally new to her. She had always been the predator, always the hungrier one. With Logan, a whispered promise was enough to send darts of pleasure straight to her core. Harder too, the ache in her to be taken was double-fold, but a tiny little part of her told her to hold back. To be gentle. Logan would have hated her if he knew.

When he nipped hard at her shoulder, chuckling at her surprised yelp she looked at him. His eyes a darker shade, a hunger in them she had not expected to find. Not in clear-cut Logan Cale.

"You're holding back," he said, reading her as easily as ever. "Don't."

She melted into liquid lust. Her frame seemed to dissolve and sink into his harder one. Even if she wanted she wasn't able to hold back any longer. Her hands ran down his spine, pressing him to her. Kissing his neck she reveled in his moans and in the heat of his skin as the scent of him exploded into her and everything she was. Silly, dirty and pleading words escaped her. And his lips, hands and body was all over her, kneading, suckling, licking and grinding. Watching him was enough to make her come again, at the soft blow of hot breath on her erect nipple.

And he didn't stop. He drove her close to the peak again, weakening her with his hands and tongue, torturing her with his lips until she released with helpless abandoned moans.

Still, it was never enough.

Her body needed him inside. Embedded deeply into her, and she needed him now. Gripping his wrists on either side of her she strained up to him. Desperate to feel his arousal pressed to her. Growling deep in her throat at his refusal to give her what she wanted.

He smiled, a warm smile, a melting reassurance. That smile had always been her undoing. Cupping his face into her hands she stroke her thumbs over the tickling beard. Would she ever get enough? "Logan," she exhaled in a combined plea and admission of love.

"I love you," he whispered against her collar-bone, letting his tongue play over the dampened skin. Gathering the sweat-drops that had pooled there. He was still alive and breathing, smiling and watching her as she lay trapped under him, caged in the urge to still the heat. And she was finally able to touch him, feel his length in her hand, the smooth warm skin over eager arousal. Hear him moan her name when her hand grew eager and determined. Her hips started moving in a demanding rhythm under him. And he gave in. Moving to cover her with his hard and willing body.

She smiled victoriously when she arched up to him, sensing his form pressed to her and his arousal teasing her, rubbing her flesh while his lips drove her close to the edge, nibbling her earlobes and drawing a burning trail down her neck. She wasn't able to wait any longer and buried her nails into his flesh and wailed for him to finally take her and stop the craving, here and now, fast and hard.

Her breath got caught as he finally delved slowly into her. She watched him widen her inch by inch. Fingers hungrily urging him on until she felt him lodged fully inside her, stroking her to the rhythm she signaled with her hips. Then pulling out and slowly taking her again. Her eyes closed as she clawed for him, castigating him for his play. Tensing her muscles around him till he mumbled incoherently and relented. Following her lead, first slow and deep. Then taking the command and pushing harder and faster until she erupted around him with a monosyllabic shriek of ecstasy. Clutching him hard inside her. The tension bursting, pumping through her veins. The waves of release weakening her and her hips' frantic movements stilled to tiny rolling thrusts. Panting for much needed air while he still moved gently inside her. She ran her hands down his tensed flanks and pressed his hips to hers, hard. Opening her eyes she watched him grunt her name and shudder as he pushed deep into her and released.

Smiling she pulled him to rest on her, his breath raspy and hot as he laid his scruffy cheek on her shoulder and kissed her neck with every exhale. Their fingers entangling into a tight grip as they lay there, catching their breaths.

She giggled at the mental picture of the two of them in front of the fridge, tangled into a heap of transgenic and waspy body parts, still deeply united. This was nothing like she'd fantasized about. In her dreams there had been candles and satin sheets, music playing and she had always worn a dreamy dress. And here she was, her dirty, ragged work clothes spread over the kitchen, a naked bulb's yellowish light casting shadows of the chairs over the worn kitchen floor. The only sounds raspy breaths and satisfied mumbles. It was better than any dream she'd ever had. There was his weight on her, damp skin, messy hair standing on end and heartbeats slowing down. Her body limp and heavy.

Logan moved and she turned to look at him, feeling drowsy and totally relaxed.

"I'm crushing you," he murmured, moving off her, turning to his side and running a hand down her sweaty body. Kissing her damp hairline tenderly. "We better get off this floor," he said and cupped her breast in his warm hand. "You might get cold."

She didn't even mind when he gathered her into his hold and lifted her up, groaning a little at her weight, stumbling slightly as he carried her out to the darkness of the hall. He was warm and safe and she was incredibly sleepy. He chuckled and took a better grip on her; "You falling asleep on me? And here I looked forward to a night of hot passion."

"Mmmm," she said to his neck.

"My revved up girl worn out already?" he asked as he put her down in her bed, tucking her in before sliding in besides her. All she managed was a protesting pout.

The bed wasn't made for two but she didn't mind, wrapping her body around his she buried her nose in the hollow of his neck and mumbled; "M'ssoo tired. I never mmm-sleep." She was aware that this was totally unlike her, this need to drift off should be alarming, but it wasn't. She just felt boneless and without a care in the world, cozy and warm. Content.

"I'll give you an hour," he replied amused, lips tickling her temple, enfolding her tightly in his arms.

Max smiled, she liked it when he took charge. Who would ever have thought that her transgenic ass turned into a saggy little love needing heap of sentimentality when a certain man was around?

"You know that that fridge of yours is an accident waiting to happen, don't you? I need to get it fixed before it starts a fire. You got cables sticking out from underneath ready to short-circuit and..."

"Zip it," she mumbled, "I can still toss you out the window, you know."

Logan laughed and she smiled, the sleep was fading and an all-familiar heat was rebuilding. She'd make him forget the fridge in no time. Nobody was allowed to ponder on refrigerators when a female X5 in heat was around. Not even Logan, Mr. High-class Save-the-world-by-Tuesday and End-corruption-come-Wednesday while-fixing-the-refrigerator in between, Cale.

She stuck her tongue out and licked along the tendon on his neck. Grinning at his deep inhale. This had only just begun. Logan Cale was hers for the taking.


End file.
